


Scars

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A of your OTP kissing person B’s scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was found on the tumblr blog "ImagineYourOTP"

Kurogane had given up on trying to stop him. Whenever they were laying alone together in bed Fai’s lips would trail across his body.

First the ninja’s chest and all the criss-crossed scars. Some were light - hardly even there. Some were knotted and ugly, twisted reminders of his failings, tattooed what ifs and could have beens. Small slashes and long gashes. He was a warrior and scars were expected.

Kurogane’s arms would be next. His right arm first. Always the right one first. Fai would kiss along the long scar that went from his shoulder to his elbow. Fai would kiss the small scar on Kurogane’s wrist - one of the first battle scars he’d acquired in his service to Tomoyo-hime. 

Fai would kiss the scars on his left arm then. The thick one on his bicep from an Onii that had had its eyes trained on Fai, claws ready to swipe through the mage. Another on his shoulder from a slip up of Syaoran’s during training. another on his forearm from one fight along their journey or another. He’d honestly lost track.

The last scar Fai kissed was the one on his palm. The one Tomoyo-hime had inflicted with her magic when they’d first met. The first scar Kurogane had ever gotten. Fai would kiss it gently, front and back. He would whisper sorrys about being unable to take them away. The memories they held. The pain they had all caused once upon a time. Kurogane would tell him to shut up and pull the blonde close and kiss his lips.

And then Kurogane would run his calloused hands over Fai’s smooth, unmarred skin before kissing the place over his heart and murmuring that he was sorry there ever had to be scars placed on such a precious thing. Fai would make a choked little sound ever time he did it.

Fai never stopped kissing the scar upon Kurogane’s body. Kurogane never stopped kissing the ones placed on Fai’s heart.


End file.
